Strange Occurance
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: Peter was not expecting you. The new girl who manages to be one of the only girls to actually be nice to him. Things only become more surprising as secrets are revealed. Can you be trusted? Or will this only end in more chaos for this high school superhero?


Strange Occurrence

A Peter Park Imagine

Peter

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

I reached over muting my alarm.

Sleep

Just a few more minutes…

"Peter!"

I groaned hearing Aunt May make her way up the stairs.

"What is it!" I yelled really not wanting her to come in.

"You're going to be late!"

I frowned looking at my clock

7:00am

Crap!

I ran as fast as I could barely making it into the building as the bell rain.

I ran to my locker trying to hold my bag still as I put in my combination.

Today was just not my day.

My bag flipped allowing everything to spill out into the hallway.

"Shoot"

A few kids kicked some things as they made their way to classes.

I wasn't really paying attention when a pair of white sneakers stopped in front of me.

I was just beginning to wonder why this person stopped when suddenly a face was looking into mine.

"Need help?"

I was shocked.

Shocked as in I became a stuttering mess only after leaving her in silence for thirty seconds…I counted.

She was so pretty!

A unique pretty.

Not something you see at this school all the time.

Her eyes were wide and curious and kind.

They were a deep green with specks of blue.

Her face was thin but she had nice cheekbones.

She was smiling a small shy smile.

She may have been just as nervous as I was.

She had light brown hair with bits of sun bleached hair mixing in.

Her hair fell in curls around her shoulders framing her face nicely.

She wore studs in her ears, two in her lobes, and one at the top.

A nice touch a quickly noted.

She wore a tight black shirt that stopped at the beginning of her arms.

It was tucked into a short plaid skirt that had an array of red, black, and grey's all over it.

She was small and sweet.

He immediately liked her.

This was the moment he realized and still hadn't said a word to her.

"Oh uh…yeah sure. Thanks." He smiled trying to act like he was not in awe that she being decent to him.

She sat on the ground with him gathering all of the things he hadn't grabbed before offering them to him.

"Here ya go." She had a slight accent, she sure wasn't from New York.

"Thanks again."

She nodded seeming to be thinking of something.

My hand shot out before I even thought of how outdated it was.

"I'm Peter."

"Y/N" She said happily taking his hand.

Huh, no weird looks.

That was definitely refreshing.

"Are you new here?"

She nodded.

"Yeah."

"Where are you from?"

"Indiana. You?"

I smiled as she frowned realizing what she had just asked. She shook her head seemingly trying to shake it off.

"Sorry, that…are you from Queens?"

I laughed waving off her mistake.

"Yep, I live with my Aunt May downtown."

She nodded seeming to be interested in what I was saying.

"Really? We just moved downtown too."

I crossed my fingers really hoping we lived close.

"Do you know what your apartments called?"

She sighed, blushing.  
"No, I have like the worst memory ever. Last time I moved it took me three years to learn the address."

I laughed feeling slightly sorry for her.  
This girl was something else.

"Are you a freshman?" She nodded relieved about something.

"Are you?"

"Yeah."

She smiled brightly

"Really that's great…you know I mean if I see you around or something. Familiar face and all."

She ducked her head.

"Do you have your schedule?"

She looked up nodding as she watched me.

She handed to me.

She was analyzing me?

I looked at her schedule feeling something along the lines of happiness.

"Oh we have five classes together!"

"Awesome, I didn't have time to check out where classes are like I usually do. So I have no clue where anything is! Mind helping me? I'm a nervous wreck."

I couldn't help but smile.

Of course that fell as soon as the final bell rang.

We were late.

"Well! We should probably get going as we are now officially late!"

I grabbed her arm pulling her along with me as her hand was not an option since she was carrying this huge blue binder!

"Okay room 102 there. This is English his name is Mr. Hankins and he's super chill."

I whispered to her as I opened the door.

He didn't say a word as I sat down waving her over to join me.

We'd both be in the back and I'd be able to help her out this way.

She held up her finger as she set down that huge binder and her bag.

I watched confused as she walked up to Hankins.

Who does that?

Usually the goal was to not be noticed by the teacher.

I couldn't hear what they were saying but it became obvious when Hankins stood up.

"Alright boys and girls this is Y/N she's new and I expect you all to be the angels I know you are not."

With that he told her to sit wherever.

"Aah, Peter Parker. Good choice kid."

He gave her a pat on the back and went back to his computer.

She sat down beside me confused.

"What was that about?" She whispered.

I shrugged.

"English is a good subject of mine. He probably just meant I could help you."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Do you assume I need help?"

I could tell she was bantering and went along with it.

"I mean you never know."

She rolled her eyes scoffing.

"I'll have you know English is my best subject. I am an avid reader and writer."

"Please you can't outdo me in this class!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Did I stutter?"

She laughed looking surprised.  
"You're on."

We shook hands just in time for class to begin.

This was surely going to be interesting.


End file.
